


Traumatisme

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Rappelle-moi pourquoi on se cache ? » Réussit-il à dire entre deux soupirs de plaisir. Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque Kuina insista sur un point particulièrement sensible de son cou, essayant de retenir sa voix. « Ça te dérange tant que ça d'en parler ? »
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Smutty Sunday [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Traumatisme

Sabo eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un grognement de douleur lorsque son dos fut violemment plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre qu'une paire de lèvres affamée vint capturer les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Kuina glisser contre la sienne. Ce simple baiser suffisait à l'exciter à tel point qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, enlever les vêtements de la jeune femme et la plaquer contre le lit pour qu'ils puissent enfin profiter l'un de l'autre.

Cependant, Kuina ne semblait pas être de cet avis. La jeune femme arrêta de l'embrasser aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et préféra descendre pour suçoter son cou, parsemant sa peau de nombreux baisers. Sabo se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur la taille fine de sa petite-amie pour rapprocher son corps du sien.

Si ça tenait qu'à lui, ils feraient ça tous les jours.

« **Rappelle-moi pourquoi on se cache ?** réussit-il à dire entre deux soupirs de plaisir. »

Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque Kuina insista sur un point particulièrement sensible de son cou, essayant de retenir sa voix.

« **Ça te dérange tant que ça d'en parler ?**

\- **Tu parles trop.** »

Il pouvait sentir une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix et il préféra ne pas en rajouter, sachant très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le laisser se débrouiller avec sa main s'il l'énervait trop. Kuina avait toujours un caractère bien trempé, mais il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne faisait pas partie de son charme.

Elle se laissa soudainement tomber à genoux devant lui et là c'était sûr que Sabo n'allait pas dire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter. Et si on en croyait le sourire suffisant qu'elle arborait, elle savait très bien elle aussi qu'elle avait trouvé la meilleure méthode pour le faire taire.

Sabo regarda, fasciné, Kuina caresser lentement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Lentement, elle ouvrit le bouton de son jean, descendit sa braguette et tira sur son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin accéder à son caleçon. Sabo sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il la vit retenir tant bien que mal un sourire amusé. Il fallait dire que la voir dans cette position était plus qu'excitant et son érection en témoignait bien. Son sous-vêtement semblait bien serré et la tâche qui commençait à apparaître montrait bien qu'il avait hâte qu'elle passe à l'étape supérieure.

Heureusement pour lui, Kuina semblait être de bonne humeur ce jour-là et elle ne le tortura pas plus longtemps. Abaissant son sous-vêtement d'un geste brusque, elle entoura de sa main la base du pénis de Sabo et, sans plus attendre, elle commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur. Le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper fut si fort qu'ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, en silence, puis Kuina se mit à rire.

« **Heureusement que personne n'est là** , finit-elle par dire. »

Et sans plus attendre, elle reprit son activité.

* * *

« **Si, je suis là, moi** , pleura Ace qui, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, frissonnait de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il entendait un nouveau son en provenance de la chambre de son frère. »

Autant dire que leur relation n'était pas restée secrète bien longtemps.


End file.
